Hearts of Ice and Fire
by JewelofthePhoenix
Summary: 2 months after Frozen, Anna and Elsa are growing close again and everybody's happy. And 2 weeks after Tokyo, the Titans are relaxing. But when old enemies unite against both groups,will the good side win, or lose a loved one to the enemy? Pairings are Kristanna, RobxStar, BBxRae,and a bit of CyxBee, and a few more. I don'town the cover image,I got it from SierraThorne on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note: This is my first Frozen fanfic, and also my first cross-over! This is a Teen Titans- Frozen Cross-over. It's also the first to have the Titans and the Frozen characters actually interact instead of the Titans taking the roles of Frozen characters. Here are some things you should know first, though.**

**This takes place after Frozen and after Trouble in Tokyo**

**Let's just say that Arendelle, Corona, and most Disney places are on an unknown continent**

**Nobody knows about Arendelle, Arendelle doesn't know about the 'outside' world**

**Arendelle is a country that doesn't know about the modern technologies/ fashions, etc**

**Arendelle is somewhere near North America and Antarctica **

**Anna never lost the silver-ish white strand in her hair**

**Somebody has shadow powers(idea for shadow powers for this person borrowed from KingdomKeepersGirl's fanfic trilogy **_**Fire and Ice **_**(I HIGHLY suggest reading that!)**

**I guess I don't really have anything else to say other than…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Frozen or any of its characters, and if I did, the movie would've been waaay longer.**

_Chapter One_

ARENDELLE

It has been about 4 months since Elsa's coronation. Anna and Elsa have been busy trying to 'rebuild' their bonds because of the 13 years they spent alone. Kristoff and Anna have been hanging out whenever Kristoff isn't busy delivering and harvesting ice. And Olaf was, well, just being Olaf! You would have thought that since everybody was having such an awesome time, nothing wrong would ever happen again and the kingdom would live happily ever after. Well, if you thought that, then you are wrong. Things are going to get _really _wrong, _really_ soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jump City

It was a cool, sunny day in early September in Jump City. People were going on with lives, the bad guys were being good for once, the heroes were relaxing, that sort of thing. But one person was getting more and more suspicious by the minute at Titans' Tower.

Robin was standing by his wind when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Robin called out, "Hey, Starfire."

"Robin? Is something bothering you?" Starfire questioned Robin.

"We haven't seen a single sign of Slade ever since Raven's birthday. Which can only mean that he's planning something worse than any of his previous schemes."

"Do not worry, Robin. I do not think Slade will show up very soon."

"But when he does, we need to be ready. You never know when he might strike." Robin remembered how Slade had always managed to heave the element of surprise, like when he came back from the dead with the help of Raven's father.

But Robin's thoughts were cut short when the now infamous alarm sounded out indicating that there was trouble somewhere in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG! But I had so much stuff to do for school like projects and tests and power points and essays, the list is endless! But now that it's summer, I don't have an excuse, so I am SUPER SORRY but I promise you I will try my best to update more frequently and try to make the upcoming chapters longer. Now, I just want to thank all those who are reading/following/favorite-ing/reviewing, especially KingdomKeepersGirl, Sapphire Della Robbia, bug349, princess yuei, Kira Crystal, UnitedDestiny, koryandrs, cupcake(guest), cybergirl12, Gia2000, Jay'sWings, Nightwingluver, moollii, Kkzz10, Aria Clarkson, Kuronique Misaki, and CaskettEverlarkRobstarBBrae! **

**cupcake: Thanks for reminding me about that! I completely forgot about it!**

**KingdomKeepersGirl: Thank you so much!**

**koryandrs: Thank you! I wanted to keep Arendelle in the old Disney-fied version but that would not really go well with the plot that I have in mind. Maybe another story would be like that, though! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Jay'sWings: Thanks! I will try my best!**

**CaskettEverlarkRobstarBBrae: here you go!**

**And now onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Teen Titans (sadly). All characters belong to their rightful owners…and not me…..:*(**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXXXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXXxXXXXXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxx**

_**Arendelle**_

It was now the beginning of autumn in Arendelle, and Elsa had important meeting with a faraway kingdom. Elsa was dressed in a dress similar to her coronation dress, except there was no cape, and the sleeves only reached to her elbows. The dress was a dark blue and she wore simple blue flats. She also had her hair in a up in a bun, just like during her coronation. But there was just one problem , she had to travel through the ocean. So, after she said her good-byes, Elsa turned around to climb up the boat but paused. She looked at Anna, who was wearing a mauve dress with sleeves that reached slightly above her elbows, the dress itself only reaching to her ankles. She wore her hair in her signature pigtail braids, the platinum blond strand looking strange yet beautiful with her soft, strawberry blond hair.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?

"Are you sure you're fine with me going on this trip?"

"Of course!"

"You won't try anything silly?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!"

"Mhm…." Elsa muttered as she climbed the last of the steps and walked into the ship. She was pretty sure that Anna was up to something.

As soon as Elsa walked in, Anna turned around and started whispering, "Psst! Kristoff! Olaf! Sven! Come on, quick! Elsa just got in! It's time to put the plan to action!"

Slowly and carefully, Kristoff came out with Sven right behind him, Olaf smiling excitedly from his seat on Sven's back.

"Hey guys! Where are we going?" Olaf asked as Kristoff quickly walked up to Anna.

"Hey Kristoff! Do you have everything?" Anna quickly asked Kristoff before he could even open his mouth.

"Yeah, I have the food, the carrots, water, blankets, lanterns, candles, extra clothes….." Kristoff trailed off.

"And I have my compass, water, extra dresses, pen, and sketch book!"

"Sketch book?"

"Yup. I brought it so that we don't get bored. We can take turns drawing each other! Come on."

"Anna, are you sure you want to do this?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Of course I do! I'm not letting my sister get separated from me again, even if it's for a business trip." Anna replied, "Come on, let's go!" She practically dragged Kristoff towards the storage entrance of the ship, Olaf and Sven following close behind. They made it without attracting any attention since most of the villagers were saying good-bye to the Queen. Once they were all inside, they noticed that the only light was coming from the few small windows and also from Olaf's personal flurry (since it wasn't quite warm enough for snow to stay frozen). They all sat in silence, no one knowing what to say. The silence stretched on until a few hours after the ship started moving. By now, the day light was fading and a few stars were appearing in the sky. Finally, Olaf broke the silence by asking, "Where are we going, Anna?"

"I…uh...I'm not really sure, Olaf…." Anna responded.

"Okay then." Olaf said calmly.

Anna sighed and looked out the window, noticing the dark clouds beginning to gather over the horizon, the same direction they were going.

**Good? Bad? Please let me know in the reviews! Follow/Fave if you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for not updating. I really have no excuse other than just being busy. Oh and before I get to the story, I just wanna thank my new faves/follows: KuroiRyoko, moollii, and ShiraishiSaya! Sorry I didn't update any sooner and also, sorry if I didn't mention your name but I just really wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Teen Titans. All characters belong to their rightful owners. blah blah blah**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Two days later

Jump city

The waves crashed against the sand and the rocks outside of Titans' Tower, leaving the unconscious body of a young woman behind.

**XxXxXxX**

Beast boy was taking a walk outside the tower that afternoon when he noticed the silhouette of a person up ahead. When he got there, he saw a girl who looked to be somewhere between her late teens and early twenties . She had platinum blond hair which was in a wet yet elegant bun, and her formal dress was now torn and tattered in various places, not to mention also super wet. When he reached out to look for a pulse, he found her skin as cold as ice.

"YOUCH!" Beastboy screeched.

He turned and ran for the tower to inform the others of his discoveries.

**XxXxXxX**

"...and it appears that most of the passengers are still missing. The location of which the ship came from is still unknown. Although the name written out on the now-wrecked ship may give us clues about the passengers and their origins. -"

"Guys! You will never believe what I found on the shore!" Beastboy said, barging in to see the rest of the titans with their eyes focused on the television screen.

"Not now, beastboy." Robin muttered, still focused on the TV.

"But Robin, there's an unconscious lady on the beach!" This got Robin's, as well as the rest of the titans' attention.

"What?!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"She's right over…..THERE!" Beastboy pointed over to the figure in the distance. He ran up to the young woman, the other Titans following close behind.

When they reached her, Cyborg knelt down to check for any external injuries while Raven tried to heal any major or open wounds. When she was done, Raven picked the young woman on one of her black energy disks and carried her to the infirmary, everyone else except Robin following her.

Robin looked out towards the sea, wondering who this lady was, and if she could be trusted.

**XxXxXxX**

Back at the tower, everyone was crowded around the young lady, waiting for her to wake up. Cyborg had her on a medical bed with a bunch of needles and wires attached to her body, a cast around her right arm, and a bandage around her head.

"Friend Cyborg, will this girl be alright?" asked a slightly concerned Starfire.

"Well, she has a broken arm, a minor concussion, and a few scratches and bruises. But other than that, she should be just fine, thanks to Raven!"

Suddenly, all the Titans turned to look at the girl, who was now moaning slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she moaned again, asking, "What-where am I? And who are you?!" she registered the five unique and interesting teenage super heroes standing around her.

Robin spoke up first, " We are the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, and this is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire." He said, pointing to each person as he spoke. "And you're in Titans' Tower."

**Okay, this is not Cyborg x Elsa, he is just checking for visible wounds. Like a broken arm or a gash on her face, etc. Like a doctor would. After all, this fic is Cy x Bee. Oh and I won't be working too much (don't worry, I already have a few more chapters ready, I just need to type them out) on this because I have about 2-3 other stories written out, waiting to be published, so I hope you check those out! I have around 23 stories in the making. As always, please don't forget to leave a review if you have any criticism (good or bad) on how to make my writing better. Just don't be too mean! Sorry about the short chapters, but I promise to make them longer in the future. And if you like this, you could always follow or favorite! If you have any questions, you can always review or pm me. Happy new year!**


End file.
